Razer's Heart
by LilCyco223
Summary: Picks up at the end of the series-when the blue ring starts following Razer. I can't summarize any simpler than that. I do not own Green Lantern. All characters are TM of DC Comics and Warner Bros. Animation. It's my first story, so please, no flaming. Constructive criticism, however, is greatly welcomed and appreciated.
1. For Hearts Long Lost

For Hearts Long Lost

"The universe is too big for her to not exist anywhere," he told Kilowog. "I WILL find her." "I know, kid," replied the alien Green Lantern who had gone from one of his most hated enemies to an almost brotherly ally over the course of their shared voyage in the Guardians' Interceptor. "If you need us," started the other Lantern, Hal Jordan, "you know how to find us." "I will," answered Razer. Over the past month, since training with Saint Walker, his red aura had begun to dim. He still could maintain enough anger to maintain his shield and even produce some minimal constructs-feats only accomplished by Atrocitus himself-but his anger was more at himself than any outside source. Anger at himself for losing Ilana, for allowing Atrocitus to twist that pain into rage that destroyed planets, star systems, and lives...but mostly for turning their fellow ally into a force that destroyed half a galaxy and almost unmade existence itself. That thought was more than enough to power his ring. That, along with the fact that had he only known about her past before he said that one fatal phrase, "I focus on the task at hand-and shut down everything else"-also haunted his every thought. "_I could've stopped her! Before the Manhunters were taken under her control! If I'd've KNOWN!"_, he raged internally, thankful no one in space could hear his rant in his head.

All through his cursing himself for short-sightedness, his present character flaw presented itself again in the fact that he never noticed the small streak of blue light gliding through space behind him...

**||O||**

"Guardian Ganthet?," Saint Walker began, "I'm sensing something strange in the Blue energy from the battery." "I sense it as well, Bro Dee," Ganthet replied. "What do you believe it is?," Warth, the second Blue Lantern inquired. Ganthet, seemingly deep in thought, knew the only thing that could cause that kind of reverberation through the emotional spectrum was the birth of a new hope-and a new power ring to link that hope to the central battery. Sayd, floating to his side, confirmed this train of thought for him. "Yes," she began, as if verbally asked, "I created the power ring. But its bearer is apparently unaware of its existence". "You-", Ganthet was caught off-guard by Sayd's initiative, "WHAT?!" Sayd was startled by his sudden outburst and it showed on her face, as well as the other Lanterns. "I apologize, Sayd,"said Ganthet,"but I believe I know who our newest Lantern is. We must bring him here with great haste! I believe I may be channeling him as we speak, but I cannot slow him enough for the ring to catch up with him." "Then maybe we could use some help," Sayd answered. "I'm inclined to agree."

"You both deserted us for the unreliable power of Hope and now you need our help?!" Appa roared furiously, "ABSOLUTELY not!" "Please, Appa," Sayd tried to reason with him, "we need Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog to try to contact Razer! He has no idea what he's looking for! Or-" "What's looking for HIM?!", Appa cut her off. "You cast your lot with Hope, so HOPE that your wayward Lantern can realize his mistake! End transm-" "You feel it, too, don't you?" Ganthet said, cutting him off for a change. The emotion of Rage, even Green Lantern Hal Jordan could not 'set you off' so easily. Something in Razer is fighting the aura of the blue ring his hope of finding Aya created...and the excess rage he feels at himself is finding other outlets-namely the Guardians!"

"Green Lantern Honor Guard Hal Jordan of Sector 2814, this is Appa of the Guardians! Come in! You and Green Lantern Kilowog are ordered immediately to return to Oa! There is a matter of grave concern that requires you two and the Interceptor-your 'friend', Razer!" "Well, HE seems more_ cheerful_ than usual," Hal told Kilowog, standing beside him. "You don't think he got in over his head, do ya? Granted, he's a fighter-but he doesn't have the advantage of ME training him!," Kilowog boasted. "Your modesty is always refreshing, Kilowog," Appa interjected. "He doesn't realize that there is not only a Blue Power ring following him, but we're also tracking some strange power following as well." "Anything in particular about it that we should know?", asked Kilowog, already charging his ring for what he hooped was an impending fight. "Aside from the fact that it appears to be an entity, it gives off no emotional color," Appa replied. "You are to locate and inform Razer of the effects of his emotions on the spectrum-and try to stall him long enough for the ring to catch up with him."

The Interceptor II, pretty much the same as its predecessor with a few tweaks from Hal and minus a much-missed crew member, made preparations for the jump to warp space. "Co-ordinates configured," the AI voice droned, "Destination, Oa. Estimated arrival time, 6 Earth minutes." "I gotta admit, Jordan," Kilowog began, "some of these Earth modifications to the Interceptor came in handy. Remember when it took an hour to make it to Zamaron?" "Do I," answered Hal,"You think Queen Ag'apo's busy? We could stop by." "Jor-dan," Kilowog cut him off, "we gotta find Razer and talk him down."

* * *

**||O||**

The jump to Oa seemed a lot shorter to Hal-but usually when Appa wanted them to report there, he was generally about to be accused of offsetting some unknown grand design. "You seem a little more distracted than usual, Jordan," Kilowog observed, "Well, for you, anyway." "Just a little?", asked Hal. "I DID say for you," Kilowog countered. "Hal Jordan of Sector 2814, you should know why we informed you that this matter was of grave import. Although Razer's rage does not affect him as much due to his apparently newly discovered hope of finding the Interceptor's original AI-", Appa began. "You MEAN Aya," interjected Hal, surprisingly aggressively, albeit not unexpected. "I trust, then, I do not need to continue explaining-seeing as to you're experiencing it as well," Appa continued,"His rage is affecting the entire emotional spectrum. Ganthet and Sayd were affected by it as well. We almost declared another War of Light before we realized what it was!" "So," Kilowog said,"we find Razer, let him know what's up, he gets his ring, and gets to Odem to get this thing in check. That about sum it up, Appa?" "Actually, Sergeant Kilowog, it does," Appa replied. "We last tracked him to-No! Not there!" For a moment, as if he'd lost his levitation abilities, he faltered in midair-causing Hal and Kilowog to rush forward to catch him. "What is it, Appa?!", yelled Hal, mostly concerned for the small blue alien. "There," he answered, pointing to a holographic map of a sector Hal knew all too well-the place where the Aya-Monitor almost brought sentient life to an end.

**||O||**

(A.N.-I do tend to jump around the universe thru this story, but hey, the universe IS too big for one thing to be the focal point, right? What do you guys think of my improvised GL insignia?)


	2. In Blackest Night

**In Blackest Night**

_"I can't believe how one sentence pushed her so far," _Razer thought to himself, playing the Anti-Monitor battle in his head over and over again. _"I could've stopped her. So many lives lost because of my actions-do I _deserve _to find her?" _He stared at the gateway before him, his mind jumping randomly to different points along his journey with Hal, Kilowog and, most prominently in his mind and heart, Aya. From wishing for his own death after losing Ilana, to confronting Atrocitus after he nearly killed Aya-yes, _killed. _He hadn't known at the time, but it was the first time since Ilana's death that he had felt that kind of-what _could _he call it? Rage? Or love? _"I could never love you. I was fooled by the form you had taken. But I was mistaken."_

_ "Processing...Processing...Processing"_

_ "It was a glitch in the system, I thought," _Razer continued rationalizing. "I'm sorry, Aya," he spoke, for the first time aloud since leaving Oa. "If I'd known you were a sentient being, I would never have told you I just shut down everything else. I would've found another way," he apologized to the void, as if she were standing there before him.

"Oh, Razer," came a voice from behind him. "It's so heartwarming that you decided to move on-but...who's Aya?" He didn't know if it was the familiarity or how out of place the voice seemed-but when he turned to find its source, his shock outweighed ANY other emotion his mind could come up with. There, standing behind him, was Ilana-in all black and skeletal in appearance. This, however, paled in comparison to what was on her chest-an inverted triangle with five rays going upwards-and the ring on her hand bearing the same insignia!

"How-", began Razer, once the initial shock had subsided. "How could you just leave me there to fight for my _safety_?!" she roared. "How could you abandon me to _DIE_?!" she screamed, firing black energy from her ring, aiming for the Red Lantern crest on his uniform. "Did you even look _BACK_?!" she continued, launching furious blasts at him, barely giving him a chance to shield himself from them. He screamed in agony as a shot got through his hastily conjured shield and singed his shoulder-its sting multiplied by the smile on Ilana's face.

"I suppose I _should _tell you how I got _this,_" she boasted, admiring her trinket. "After my life ended-by _you ABANDONING _me," she began, "my soul began to move on to the afterlife. I heard someone say, 'You have wrongly been taken. I can give you a new life. I can give you a new purpose-but I see what you want more. I can give you vengeance. Against the living who abandoned you when you needed them most-and all I ask is that you take this ring.' My only all-consuming thought was-_you._ You, who had left to join the militia even after I begged you not to go-who left me at the mercy of those ABOMINATIONS, the Manhunters! You know the worst part? They HAVE no mercy!" She began to whimper, before it became a cruel laugh, and continued, "I really _should _thank you, though, Razer. I owe my power to you-and I see no better way to repay you than by giving you the gift of no more suffering for my memory. With the gift of DEATH!" With that sentence, she let loose a wide arcing blast of black light-the essence of death itself-from her ring, obliterating the asteroid behind him as he dodged.

**||O||**

"I'm gettin' a bad feelin' about this, Jordan," Kilowog spoke as he entered the co-ordinates for Warp Jump. "If he went _there,_ how long before he gets even madder?" Hal, deep in planning for that possibility-among a myriad of others, simply said, "No idea. We'll cross that bridge when and if we get to it." He trailed off into his own internal war room and prepared for the possibility of an even more intensely enraged Razer than when they first encountered. _"If that's even possible,"_ Hal thought, _"Kilowog __and I barely beat him and Zox without the added Rage. And after getting to know him, could I _really _hurt someone I call 'friend'?"_ His internal dialogue was cut off by a transmission from Appa.

"Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog," he began, "you must reach Razer immediately! We feel an increase in rage that is undoubtedly coming from-"

"Already said that part, Appa," Hal responded, "We're already heading to him, remember?"

"As usual, Green Lantern 2814, your impertinence has caused you not to grasp the point of why I'm contacting you," Appa countered. "Razer's anger is due to the fact that he's in combat with the force we warned you about. The entity has turned out to be one of the darkest creatures in our universe-a Black Lantern!"

"A _Black _Lantern? You sure?" Kilowog's amazement caught Hal off-guard momentarily.

"Yes. Perhaps _this_ will clarify things," said Appa, gesturing to a secondary hologram of the Black Lantern insignia. "It's the same symbol on his attacker's uniform."

"Just how many colors of Lanterns are there?" interjected Hal, "Because I'm starting to feel a little less special!"

"In all actuality, 2814, you should feel _thankful," _Appa retorted. "The only requisite is a thirst for revenge-oh, and this little proviso that the bearer of the black power ring be...how do I put it..._DEAD!_"

"The Black Lanterns are no joke, Jordan," Kilowog continued, "And if Razer's up against one, we better get there _fast_! They usually go after the ones who cared for them in life, figuring they'd be too grief stricken to fight back, making them an easy kill. After that, the black ring finds them and turns 'em. Which means-"

"Aya's the Black Lantern?" Hal concluded.

"Not exactly," Kilowog told him. "Think about it. What was the reason Razer became a Red in the first place?"

"Dammit," Hal realized. "Ilana. He won't stand a chance between rage and grief." He addressed the Nav-Com, "How long 'til we reach him?"

"At our current speed-", the computer began. "How _LONG?!_" Hal yelled, desperately.

"Exactly 2.814 minutes," the computer answered, causing a slight chuckle from Kilowog-completely out of place considering the situation.

"Just relax, Jordan," Kilowog said, "I'm sure he can hang on 'til we get there. He's a _Red, _but he's no poozer. Truth be told, he might finish her off _before_ we get there!"

**||O||**

"Ilana, I tried to _save _you!" Razer protested. "To protect you! That was why I left!"

"Well," she answered, smiling, "I have to say you did an _outstanding _job! No one can hurt me anymore! And I owe it all to _YOU!_" She fired more energy from her ring, the black aura around her crackling from the excess power she was putting forth. "Come with me, Razer," she cooed-a loving sound-but from this new Ilana, unmistakably evil. "Let me take you away from this suffering. Away from all the hurt. I promise you'll feel nothing-after I rip out your _HEART_!"

"Ilana, why are you doing this?" he asked, growing more hurt and angry by the moment.

"Weren't you_ listening_, my love_?,"_ she answered. "Oh, my dear, sweet, _naive_ little Red Lantern," she chided, "isn't that why we're having this little spat in the _first _place? Let's see-you let _me_ die at the hands of the Manhunters; and now I've _hunted _the _man_ responsible with every intention of returning the favor! Sounds _ironic _when you actually think about it, doesn't it? You know, before my 'untimely demise', I never understood the thirst for power-but now-I _revel _in it!"

"Ilana, this isn't you," Razer tried desperately to reach through to her. "I know it isn't! I _loved _you!"

"And _that's _why we're here now, isn't it?"

**||O||**

(A.N.-Well, here's Chapter 2! You didn't think he'd find her _that _easily, did you? Hope the Black Lantern Ilana was a nice twist! I kinda got the idea from CheshireCatGrin at . I definitely will check out some of your other artwork! I'll be starting on Ch. 3 soon-so keep an eye out!)

(A.N. 2-Thanks for the reviews, .Mystery & Dreams-of-Ash. You guys are an absolute help!)


	3. Beware Your Fears

**Beware Your Fears...**

"Preparing to exit Warpjump," the AI droned. "Destination in 5...4...3...2...1..." The Interceptor II's warp drives wound down as the Lanterns on board were greeted by a scene of complete devastation-asteroids reduced to dust, the Gateway to Creation in shambles, but no sign of Razer _or _Ilana. Hal and Kilowog surveyed the battle zone, both sharing the same unspoken concern-_We were too late._

"What the _norx _happened here?," asked Kilowog. "I thought the Aya-Monitor did some damage! It looks like-as you Earthlings say-'all HELL broke loose'"

"Judging from the looks of this place, pal," Hal responded, "I'd say that's a pretty safe bet."

"Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog," Appa's voice blared over the comms in their rings. "Have you arrived?"

"We're here, Appa," answered Hal. "The place looks like a demilitarized zone-but no sign of Razer or Ilana."

"That is another reason I've contacted you. There are signs that Razer is still alive, despite the Black Lantern's efforts. He _has,_ however, been taken," Appa continued. "Do you remember the frontier prison?"

Hal had _no _trouble remembering _that _place-the Spider Guild almost making _hors d'oeuvres _out of them, Byth Rok's attempted betrayal of them, and Razer saving them both...with Aya's help. It amazed him how well those two worked together. _Almost as if-nah._

**||O||**

"Wake up, dear Razer," Ilana crooned, her words almost venomous. "I don't want you to miss what I've got planned for you. I heard from the 'Warden' here-what was his name? Goggan?-no matter, I disposed of him anyway-that you were an 'esteemed' guest here. Delivered at the hands of the Green Lantern Corps personally! So I'm sure you remember what _these_ are!" She gestured around the chamber at the multitude of yellow crystals embedded in the walls. "And I _know _you know what _this_ is!", she continued, bringing a headband forward and placing it on his head. "Fit for a king! And now, how about a kiss for the condemned?" She leaned toward Razer and kissed him-her desiccated lips drawn back into a smile. "Oh, how I've _missed _that," she said, licking her lips seductively. "It _almost _makes me miss living-but I must say I've grown to prefer the alternative. You'll find out soon enough, my love," she spoke, her words-no matter how sweet they sounded, Razer could almost _taste _their poison.

"_How could I have let her do this to me?", _he thought to himself. _"This is no longer the Ilana that I loved. She's been twisted by hate-the same hate that-"_

"_Turned you into a Red Lantern in the first place?" _Razer recognized _this _voice, as well. He'd been hearing it for a month before his expedition to find Aya-but had no clue as to how he was hearing it _now._

"_Guardian Ganthet?!", _he thought, _"but HOW-"_

"_This is not the time, young Razer," _Ganthet interrupted him. _"I am able to communicate to you through your hope of finding-Aya. Although her physical being is gone, your belief that she exists in some form can translate into strength in this place. However, as Hope does very little against Fear, Rage may be what you'll need for now."_

"_In case it has escaped your sight,"_ Razer countered, _"I'm chained in a room with a psionic torture device on my head-and a psychotic dead woman at the controls-"_

"_And that doesn't enrage you?", _Ganthet asked. _"Right now, she's impeding your mission-a mission you took upon yourself at all costs! And what are you going to DO about it?!"_

"Looking for _this_?", Ilana's voice jerked him out of his telepathic pep-talk. "You didn't think I'd be stupid enough to leave you _armed_, did you?", she asked, clicking her tongue and holding his power ring. "And if you're wondering how I removed it, that's _my_ little secret! Let's just say I still remember a few tricks!" He knew he had to think-_fast_.


	4. The Deepest Wounds

**The Deepest Wounds**

"Frontier Prison arrival in 45 Earth seconds," droned the AI. Every second that passed, both Hal and Kilowog thought back to their episode there against the Spider Guild-more specifically the crystallized fear that coursed through the entire complex. Sure-they were strongest Green Lanterns in the Honor Guard, and getting stronger with every trial-but they had _never _faced anything like a Black Lantern.

"Frontier Prison, this is Green Lantern Hal Jordan of the Interceptor II, requesting permission to land. Frontier Prison, acknowledge," he transmitted to the landing bay. "Repeat-Interceptor requesting landing clearance, Frontier Prison. Is anyone-"

"I assume," stated the decayed face that appeared on the Interceptor's viewscreen, "that you seek _this_." Ilana stepped aside to give them a clear view of Razer, struggling against the chains he was secured with.

"What do you _want_ with him, Ilana?" Hal demanded. He was already surveying the scene to try to figure a way to help him. _"Was that a-blue power ring?", _he thought, _"And apparently, she doesn't notice it. Only thing is-does he?"_

"This doesn't concern either of you, _Lanterns," _she said contemptuously. "I owe a debt to _this _Lantern that I intend to pay in full! And don't worry yourselves about his little _toy,_" she said, tauntingly holding his red power ring, "I'm sure someone else will be angry enough to put it to good use. After all, isn't that how these things work? Once its bearer _dies, _it moves on to the next? Kind of like _you _did, huh, Razer?" She turned a dial on the console in front of her-causing Razer to scream in agony and her to smile in triumph.

"I _am _going to kill you, Razer, but I want you to suffer first," Ilana explained to him. "I want to watch you relive the nightmare of my end until you welcome _yours_. It'll be more satisfying to have you beg me for it!", she finished as she cut communications with the Interceptor.

**||O||**

"Dammit!," yelled Hal, "How in the _hell _did she gain control of the prison?!"

"Upon scanning," began the AI, "I have detected several deceased bodies...one of which appears to be Goggan-the previous warden-whom my data banks inform me was appointed by you, Green Lantern 2814. There also appear to be a few _living _beings as well. Perhaps we can-"

"Evasive maneuvers!", Kilowog bellowed. "NOW!" Hal barely had time to grab the steering yoke and spiral the Interceptor away from the blast of yellow energy from the prison's gunnery bay. "She's _firing _on us!", he yelled as he jammed his ring into the control panel for the Interceptor's own weapons.

"Better idea," Hal told him. "I noticed something when Ilana was busy gloating. The blue ring caught up with him. So maybe we can use the power boost when he puts it on. Remember against the Red Armada? It's worth a _shot, _right?"

**||O||**

"_Help me, Aya,"_ Razer thought to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything but the image that constantly replayed in his mind-of her lying dead on that balcony-somehow changed since Aya's entry into his memories, though unknown to Ilana. He tried to remember-his search for her. _"Search-for what?", _he thought. He looked off into the horizon in the memory. This is when _she _entered. To warn him about Hal and Kilowog. But she wasn't here, anymore. _"What is that?",_ he wondered. It looked as if the sky itself was changing-the clouds becoming words. _"The power of the crimson red," _he read, feeling a familiar power flow through his body. _"Can lead your souls away from dread."_

Unbeknownst to Ilana, Razer's ring began to glow faintly, its intensity growing. It started to _levitate _toward him-towards its home on his right hand...

"_And heal the deepest wounds of hate,"_ Razer continued reading from his memories' sky. "Let NO ONE else decide your FATE!", he screamed as his ring returned to its rightful place, breaking him free of the headband's control. The power surge he felt was _incredible _as he reached up and crushed the device for emphasis, before dropping it to the floor.

He looked over to the view screen where Ilana was seemingly preoccupied with controlling the prison's artillery against Hal's expert maneuvering. She was apparently having to concentrate immensely-because even on his _worst _day, Hal Jordan was no slouch in the pilot's seat.

**||O||**

"Well," Ilana spoke, not breaking her focus at all on the Interceptor's weaving between her blasts from the prison's cannons, "I see you're more formidable than I thought!"

"As one of my allies once said-," Razer countered, "'Babe, you ain't seen _nothin' _yet!'" He proceeded to let loose with a furious barrage from his supercharged red ring. For the first time since she encountered him, she saw a side of him that only his unfortunate adversaries saw-the essence of pure rage. His eyes glowed a vicious crimson; energy crackled around him at dangerous levels, giving him as intimidating a presence as Atrocitus himself. With a single thought, he formed a red energy construct of-the _original _Interceptor, the one that once contained _her-_and sent it charging at her full force, sending her crashing through the monitor.

Ilana's laughter echoed throughout the chamber, as black energy encased the shattered monitor bay-and hurled it at him. He fired a single blast and destroyed it mid-flight. Her eyes widened with shock at this new, almost _feral _side of Razer, as he floated towards her-red lightning striking out at anything close. The crystals in the walls began to shatter as the room took on a deathly crimson glow.

"You _hit _me?", Ilana asked with mock surprise. "My _dear _Razer, I never would've pegged you as one for domestic violence! I thought you _loved _me! Good thing I'm one to fight _BACK!" _She focused her anger into a concentrated blast right for his chest-which he countered with an equally powerful blast of his own.

"You are _not_ the Ilana I loved. My grief blinded me to that when we first met. Now I see you for what you _really _are, monster!", he yelled at her. "I won't allow you to ruin her memory any more than you have already! This-and your existence-ends. _NOW!_"

**||O||**


	5. Burn Like My Power

A.N.-Well, here's the beginning of Chapter 5. Had a few personal issues to work out so sorry for the late update. It's kind of a work in progress but I will be trying to update regularly. Unknown vs Mystery and Dreams of Ash, your advice has been invaluable. And to all my new followers, hope you continue to enjoy my vision! Much love! LC

**Burn Like My Power...**

"She stopped firing on us!", Hal told Kilowog as he pulled the Interceptor out of a spiraling dive. He had been dodging the yellow blasts of energy for what felt like forever.

"Ya think, Captain Obvious?", Kilowog retorted. "Ya know, Jordan," he continued, "I'm beginning ta get real sick of followin' your orders! Exactly who trained _whom_ here? I should've been leading this mission ta begin with!"

"Honor Guard Kilowog," the AI interjected, "I am detecting an abnormal amount of anger coming from you. Scanning...Analysis...You are being affected by Red Lantern Razer's excess rage. Course of action...recommend restraint until suitable remedy can be enacted." With that, a bubble of green light encased Kilowog and, despite his best efforts to break out, held him fast.

"What the _norx-_," Kilowog exclaimed. "NavCom, lemme outta this bubble-_NOW_!"

"Unable to comply, Sergeant Kilowog," the computer responded. "In your current state, your actions would be both uncontrollable, as well as unpredictable. You could endanger this vessel or its inhabitants."

"What about Jordan? If this stuff is affecting me, why isn't _he _being irrational?", Kilowog protested. He fired energy from his ring at his makeshift prison-all of which was absorbed, making it even more resilient.

**||O||**

Inside the prison, the control room was almost unrecognizable. With the fear crystals in the room almost completely destroyed-both from Razer's new spring of rage, and the combined destruction of both his and Ilana's energy blasts-the room had taken on an even _more_ blood-toned glow. Both combatants showed visible signs effects from the fight-but no clue of backing down.

"Razer," Ilana began, "you _know_ you won't-_can't-_kill me. I'm already dead. In fact, I seem to recall that situation being very close to your heart!" She fired again-directly at his heart-but was blocked with relative ease. "I have that advantage," she reasoned. "Once you've taken that trip, there's no other journey you fear!"

"It's not the journey you have to fear," Razer shot back. "It's the one who sends you on the trip! I told you-I won't let you ruin my memories of her! I _will _ destroy you!"

"Please," she came back, arrogantly, "if you had it in you, I'd've lost by now. Apparently, your new-found rage was short lived. I'll make sure your remaining existence is equally short!" Using her ring, she threw chunks of the already shattered crystals at him-one slicing his thigh, causing him to groan in pain. "Oh, did I _hurt _you?", she mocked him. "One of the many parts of living I _don't _miss-pain. Oh, but don't let me be considered selfish. I'll make sure to give you more than you could ask for!" She hurled even more shards towards him-which he barely managed to block.


	6. With Strong Hearts Full

**With Strong Hearts Full**

Hal silently guided the Interceptor onto the prison's landing pad-hoping to himself that Razer was somehow, against all odds, able to hold his own. If he only knew. Unknown to him, Razer was the reason he was able to even approach-much less enter-the doors.

"Manage your charge, Kilowog," he instructed. "You know the effects of this place as well as I do."

"Way ahead of ya, Jordan," answered his former teacher. "Sorry for losing my head back there. But I still don't get why that last surge didn't affect you. I was about ready to tear your head off."

"You ever try dating an Earth woman?", Hal responded. "After that little exercise in anger management, I think I qualify to be able to give Ganthet a few pointers." Instead of flying, the two Lanterns elected to walk through the doorway in an effort to conserve the charge on their rings, just in case they encountered Ilana-or even worse-Razer. Kilowog's previous outburst aboard the ship was proof that his rage was alive and well. Walking the halls of the prison, Kilowog was the first to notice.

"Hey, Jordan," he began, "you noticed something? This place is _missing_ something. I'm not feeling the least bit uneasy and we've gotten well past the doors. You don't think-"

"Yeah, I did, too," answered Hal, now beginning to feel ill at ease at Kilowog's discovery. "Instead of abject fear, I kinda feel nauseous-like the air is just...dead"

Their mutual sense of apprehension was soon justified as they opened the door of the first room they came to and were met with a gruesome sight. As they entered the room, they discovered the impaled body of Goggan, his face a frozen death mask. His eyes were glassy and wide with fright, and his mouth was open in what, as best as either Lantern could deduce, was a final scream of terror. Kilowog placed his hand over the little alien's face-and closed his eyes.

"Sleep well, noble warrior," Kilowog said in his native language. "May the stars guide you to your eternal rest."

"What?", Hal asked, bewildered. He knew Kilowog said something-but he'd never heard him speak another language while his ring was charged. Everything automatically came out in English.

"It's something said in Bolivaxian funerals," he explained without looking up. "It means something along the lines of your 'Rest in peace'." He wiped an unbidden tear from his eye and stood. "Let's find the kid. I don't wanna hafta say it over him, too."

**||O||**

"Razer, dear," Ilana taunted, "come out, come out, wherever you are! After that last display of firepower, you can't be tired already!" She floated through the room, seemingly effortlessly, throwing debris from one corner to the other. "My power is boundless, while yours is limited by how big of a temper tantrum you can throw. Come to me-so I can put this little spat to an end!", she exclaimed.

Underneath the ruined control center, Razer smiled. In his hand-glowing faintly-was his blue power ring. _"I know this thing cancels out my rage abilities,"_ he thought, _"but will it be enough to fight her with? Maybe-that's IT!"_ He held back an agonizing scream as he removed his red ring-and replaced it with his new one-while thinking, _"In fearful day, in raging night, with strong hearts full, our souls ignite,..."_

**||O||**

"How are we gonna find Razer in this maze?" thought Hal out loud. "He's gotta be here, but the question is-what the _hell?_" Hal's speech was cut off by the unmistakable appearance of a _blue _construct-a miniature _Interceptor_-streaking into the room they were searching. Upon reaching the duo, it turned to lead them out the door and into the labyrinth of hallways that comprised the frontier prison's construction.

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan," came Appa, almost as if on cue. "Razer's anger seems to have subsided. Have you located him?"

"Ya might say that, Appa," Kilowog answered. "We're following a blue mini version of the Interceptor now!"

"_Blue?!_", asked Appa, confused, "I thought Razer's constructs were _RED_! Does this mean he has acquired his blue ring from Ganthet?"

"Let's hope so," responded Hal, as they were both now flying through the halls with an increased sense of urgency. "We don't need this to be a trap from Ilana. For all we know, she could've captured the blue ring before he could use it. One thing's for sure-if Razer _is _the one wearing it, we can use the boost, and he'll give us an overcharge!"


	7. For Hope Burns Bright!

**...For Hope Burns Bright!**

"You should've kept the red ring, darling!", Ilana chided. "It made you a _lot_ more fierce! I'm not even remotely intimidated by your power level now!"

"No one's ever intimidated by anything until it shows it can hurt them! Why would the dead be any different?" Razer answered. "It's time we ended this little game."

"You can only _hope,_ right? Oh, yes Razer, I know all about the new ring you're wearing. Hope burns bright, blah, blah. Your only hope will be that I kill you quickly!", she laughed as she charged full tilt at him-only to be stopped by a concussive force beam of green light!

"I said this had nothing to do with the two of you!", Ilana screamed, enraged. "I was willing to let you live-to mourn his memory as he mourned mine-but since that wasn't good enough, join him in death!" The energy of her ring manifested into a bladed staff-which she wielded expertly. She began to twirl and thrust it toward any one of the trio that approached. She didn't, however count on the Blue Lantern power boost.

Almost on cue, Razer pointed his ring at Kilowog-whose aura began to surge immediately. He smiled as the Honor Guard sergeant's familiar shoulder cannons came into being. The Bolivaxian let loose with a barrage worthy of the Red Lantern Armada-however, only slightly forcing Ilana backwards. He then focused on Hal-who instantly created supercharged constructs of _every _aircraft he'd ever flown...up to and including the Interceptor I & II...and let them fly directly into her. Ilana fell to one knee, her staff broken. She looked up at Razer, and saw a sight that completely bewildered her-Razer, though at peace, had an aura of cold fury. The blue glow that encompassed his eyes, though possessing the light of Hope, gave them an icy gleam.

"I told you, monster," Razer began, his voice cutting through her like crystalline shards, "that this would be your end. Know that you brought this on yourself. My only hope is that your spirit finds peace. Goodbye." With those words, Razer closed his eyes, and fully invigorated Hal and Kilowog's weapons, sealing the Black Lantern's fate. When he opened them again, he saw Ilana's black ring encased in a green orb preventing it from seeking a new host.

"I think the Guardians would be interested in finding out how these things work," Hal said to Kilowog. "You think Razer'll be okay?"

"Yeah," Kilowog answered. "Pretty sure he will be. He just needs some time. Whaddaya think he's doing in there?"

"If I saw it right, building a funeral pyre," Hal explained. "I guess he wants to make sure there's no chance of a rematch."

"Not funny, Jordan," Kilowog growled. "That kid's probably going through hell on the inside. Maybe when we get him back to Odym, Ganthet can get his head back on straight..."

"My head," came Razer's voice from behind them, "is 'on' fine, Kilowog. Thanks for the concern."

"You okay, kid?", Hal asked, genuinely concerned for his comrade-in-arms, "I know if that'd been Carol-"

"I said I'm-," Razer began, before taking in a sharp breath, "fine. I will return to Odym, but not just yet. I'm on a different mission, remember? I fully intend to use this new power to find Aya...even if it takes me to the end of eternity." His resolve had never been greater than at that moment-but he now knew he had the means of accomplishing his task. For what defeats Hope? He had defeated Death, and that was his only fear. He had to go on. He _had _to...

"Kid?," Kilowog broke him out of his thoughts. "You feel like you could use some help?"

"I guess I can let you guys tag along," Razer responded, smiling to himself. "It probably would make the journey a little more fun, after all."

**||o||**

(A.N. Sorry for the long hiatus, followers! Going through a job switch and renewing my pharmacy licenses so I'm back in the game! Hopefully, this won't happen again! OAN-I figured the Ilana thing had run its course. Still contemplating how to finally return Aya to him. Any suggestions?)


End file.
